


Prince Murdock

by parkouronweekends



Series: A-Team Fics Written When I Was A Kid [6]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: They live in a kingdom, hannibal is the king, murdock can't age, murdock has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkouronweekends/pseuds/parkouronweekends
Summary: Murdock and Face are princes and they have several escapades.This is part of a series of short stories I wrote about The A-Team when I was 9-11 years old. They are absolutely stupid. Sorry for any difficult grammar. I didn't fix anything because I wanted them as authentic as the day they were born.
Series: A-Team Fics Written When I Was A Kid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094303
Kudos: 4





	Prince Murdock

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a young prince named Howling Mad Murdock. Murdock had a lovely dog that he called ‘Lovely Dog’. Murdock was incredibly young for his age; but he didn’t let that stop him from growing older. With each year that passed, Murdock tried, with no success, to age.

Finally, one day, Murdock and Lovely Dog decided to go the castle gym. Murdock found his personal trainer lifting weights.

“Hey, personal trainer,” greeted Murdock.

“Hello, Murder,” said the personal trainer, using his favorite nickname for Murdock. “Want me to personally train you?”

“Actually,” said Murdock, “I was hoping you could give me some advice. How can I grow older?”

“Well,” said the personal trainer, “how long have you been young?”

“For sixty-seven years,” said Murdock. “I’m sixty-seven right now, but I look more like a regular adult.”

“Well,” said the man, “the only thing I can tell you is this: try eating your fruits and vegetables.”

Murdock sat on a work-out bench, and began to cry, “But I dislike fruits and vegetables so much.”

The personal trainer told him it was the only way. So, Murdock rushed down to the kitchen and told the cook to make him some fruit-and-vegetable-souffle. The cook was Murdock’s best friend Amy and she whipped up what he asked for, and threw a spoonful into a bowl.

“Thanks,” said Murdock, and began to eat. In moments, Murdock went from looking like a regular man to looking like a sixty-seven year old. He happily went to bed that night, and lived happily ever after until the end of his days, at which point he died.

Strangely, he have discovered that Murdock has a brother. His name is Prince Face.

Face was just learning how to tie his shoes, because he was only twenty-three. He wasn’t doing too well, so Murdock decided to assist him.

Unfortunately, Murdock had never learned to tie his shoes, because he had always worn Velcro sneakers.

Fortunately, the kingdom had a personal-shoe-tying-teacher on hand, so Face learned how to tie his shoes in just four short months.

One day, Face discovered he had lost his shoes. He searched and searched, but to no avail. His father, King Hannibal, had to hire a personal-shoe-finder to search them out.

Before the evening meal, the personal-shoe-finder had located the shoes, which oddly enough were in Face’s closet, exactly where the personal-shoe-putter-awayer had put them.

Face decided that tying and finding shoes was just too much work, so he resided to spending his days painting pictures of people looking at paintings. Of course, once Face became king, he put aside that foolish hobby for more important things; like golfing.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I think I was on drugs as a kid. These stories are absolutely mad.


End file.
